Starless Night
by IET
Summary: KaibaXJoey Includes vulgar language, brief descriptions of sex, non-con, sexuality, and violence. No like, no read. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS PLOT! R&R Check out my profile and PM but PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Across the Dance Floor

1**Starless Night**

A Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler Production

Brought to you by: IET

(rated for vulgar language, sexuality, yaoi, and non-con. You've been warned. Don't like, don't read)

He didn't know how late it was. His focus was on the dance floor, watching the body move with elegance and such a prominent sexuality, it was entrancing. And so he stared. The bar he was in was specifically designated to his kind of people. Homosexuals, trans-genders, and the like. So, it was fairly uncertain who was dancing, but he kept watching, thinking about how sexily the person moved across the dance floor.

'Whomever they're dancing with is very lucky....' His thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

"Why you little bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" It was the person who was dancing with the eloquent body. He'd apparently grabbed said person's ass. The guy was a bit bulkier then the other person, so any other sane person would have backed down. But not the dancer, they just squared their shoulders and said smugly, " I think that question should be directed towards yourself. I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I'm not some cheap whore that you can grope whenever you *WHAM!*"

The dancer's monologue was cut short by a sharp slap across their face that sent them sprawling across the dance floor. The dancer was no more then ten feet from Joey when they finished sliding across the cleared path. However, Joe didn't move to help the dancer up. That voice, with its tones of condescending and superiority, he knew all to well. 'Kaiba?'

That was the last person he expected to see in this type of place. As he debated whether or not he was imagining this whole scenario, the bulkier guy walked over and hauled Kaiba the rest of the way to his feet. The man was talking to Kaiba when Joe was finally convinced it wasn't a dream. But the tones were in such hushed whispers no one could hear. That is, until the bartender noticed the scene and cut the music immediately and grabbed a bat.

"Put the gentleman down, sir. Or…" The arrogant bulky man interrupted with a sneer.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll call the cops Mr. Keith. I'm sure they would be so very be pleased to know about your third abuse report." The bartender stood smugly as the newly dubbed "Keith" glared and slowly let Kaiba down from his clutches. "Now, please leave this property, or I'll be forced to remove you physically." As the bartender said this, the bigger and bulkier bouncers walked up and stood behind him. Keith visibly gulped, but shrugged it off with a "whatever" and walked away. Under the proper lighting, Joey could see the facial features of Keith.

"No... it can't be! Bandit Keith!?! Now that's just odd! Who'da thought he'd swing that way? Certainly not me, that's for sure!' As that thought passed through his head, he grinned with the utmost cockiness, his head swerving back to where the bartender was leading Kaiba straight towards him. Or, more specifically, straight towards the bar that he was sitting at.

It was at that point that Kaiba caught his eye. The width to which Kaiba's eyes spread was almost comical. And Joey's grin widened. 'Ha ha, blackmail! Finally I have something to hold over his head to leave me alone. HA!'

"Why are you looking so cheeky, mutt? If you think you can hold this as blackmail against me, nice try but I could have you dealt with before you could spell opossum." Kaiba said when he was close enough for Joey to hear. And sure enough the threat held its ground causing Joey's smile to be wiped clean from his face. He turned around in his seat muttering about that infinite power of money used with the rich and famous.

However, the threat got Kaiba a swat on the back of the head from the bartender. "That's no way to behave, threatening my customers like that. Now why is it I had to eject one of my most frequent customer from my property this time?" 'Obviously this has happened more than once.' Joey thought.

"He grabbed my ass, AGAIN. He'll never learn." Kaiba said accepting the ice pack the bartender had just pulled from the freezer underneath. The bartender sighed and shook his head cleaning out a few glasses after he turned back on the music their conversation could have at least a little bit of privacy.

"I honestly don't see why it's such a big deal. You let him touch you everywhere else." Kaiba glared fiercely, first at the bartender for the comment, then at Joe for snickering into his drink.

"I do NOT. I haven't slept with him or anything of the sort." The bartender raised a brow. "What?!" Kaiba exclaimed indignantly. "I have my priorities and it doesn't involve sleeping with every guy I see." The bartender snorted and huffed.

"Well I guess that's true. I just don't see how a virgin can't possibly dance like THAT." Now it was Kaiba's turn to smirk.

"I never said I was a virgin." Joey gagged and Kaiba looked at him with a raised brow. "Cat got your tongue dog, or did you just swallow it?"

Joey had to clear his throat because of the alcohol getting stuck and burning his throat a bit. "I always new you had a stick stuck up that ass of yours." At this Kaiba turned about ten different shades of red before he went back to his original shade.

He huffed indignantly and decided to ignore Joey. "So, how's the wife and kids, Mike?"

"Oh you know S.S.D.D. The wife still can't understand how I can be completely straight and run a gay bar. She just doesn't get that it isn't my choice to discriminate against homosexuals. I have nothing against them, and in all actuality I have the utmost respect for you guys." He said looking between Kaiba and Joey. They both shot him a confused look, though Kaiba's was less so then Joey's. "The courage you guys have to stand up against society and say 'Hey I'm different. Don't judge me if you don't know me. If you don't like it then you can kiss my ass.' The courage it takes to do that slips past so many people that it's ridiculous. Ah, but I'm rambling. We were talking about my wife and kids. Well, Tawny just learned how to ride a two wheeler without her training wheels." He looked very proud to announce that. However, at that moment, he seen a customer at the other end of the bar approach, and he had to pause in talking to go do his job.

While the bartender was away, Joey decided to have a one-on-one conversation with Kaiba. "So, uh, how long have you been 'dating' Bandit Keith?" he asked using air-quotes.

Kaiba sighed, exasperated.

"We weren't dating as you so eloquently put it. He was just here and I needed someone to dance with."

" From the looks of it you didn't need him very much. You could have been out there by yourself dancing and no one would know the difference with how many people are here."

"He's right you know." Mike inserted his two cents as he came back to them carrying two glasses; one had a clear concoction while the other one was a deep bronze color. The vodka (the clear glass) was for Kaiba and the other was for Joey. Kaiba chuckled while accepting the glass. Joey accepted his glass as he stared in awe at the sight of Kaiba laughing. It was such a light hearted sound; Joey could hardly believe it had actually come from his three year long rival.

"Pick up your jaw Joey. You're starting to drool." With that, Kaiba lift his hand and pushed the bottom of Joey's jaw up to meet the top. His teeth clicked shut, not enough to be painful, but enough for him to snap out of it with a shake of his head.

And for a second he paused, before he realized what Kaiba just said. "You..... You...."

"Yes me?" Kaiba said with a smirk.

"You just.....called me Joey. You NEVER call me Joey. It's always either 'Wheeler' or some form of a dog insult." Joey just stared in bewilderment and Kaiba's smirk grew wider.

"And? It's late, maybe I'm delusional. I don't care. Come up with some excuse that you can wrap your brain around." And with that Kaiba stood, only to be yanked back down by a sudden wave of dizziness. 'Damn. Keith sure can pack one hell-of-a punch when he's drunk.' At this Kaiba's thoughts turned gloomy as the rink started to kick in and make him remember that which was better off being buried. Joey looked at Mike, and Mike at Joey. The bartender just shook his head at the questions left unasked rolling around in Joe's eyes.

Joey looked at Kaiba and said thoughtfully, "You know, it's odd that I've been sitting here all this time and haven't had a fight with you yet."

"What so you want a fight?" Kaiba asked snapping out of his reverie.

"What? Huh? Uh, no, it's just odd that's all. I mean normally you're a self-centered prick, who only cares about benefitting himself. I always wondered how Mokuba could stand being around you for so long without getting sick of your...."

"Oh so that's how you see me?! Then why bother talking to me in the first place." Kaiba exclaimed. He was so incredibly angry, and furious. And deep down he felt a knife stick into his heart. Maybe it was the alcohol doing most of the talking, but it was Joey's fault for bringing something as stupid as his past up at a time like this." You of all people have NO idea what I've been through, so just, just stay put of MY life!" And with that, Kaiba reached over the bar and grabbed his coat where he knew it'd be and rushed out the door in a hurry to get away from Joe.

After a few seconds, the tension was broken with Mike stating, "You'll live to regret ever judging him before you got to see past his mask."

"What mask...." Joey's question had to be put on hold as the squealing of hard, braking tires tried to stop on a dime. Joey had the forethought to look to Mike first, then to the doors of the club. "Kaiba." They both thought aloud as, not letting any more time pass, they both rushed out of the door. Not a block down the road and they could still see the body lying in the middle of the street and a car crashed into a telephone pole. They both took off at a dead sprint. After all, more than one life was one the line.


	2. Waiting Drama

**Starless Night Chapter 2**

Brought to you by: IET

**Previously on Starless Night:**

"Oh so that's how you see me? Then why bother talking to me in the first place!" Kaiba exclaimed. He was so incredibly angry, and furious. And deep down, he felt a knife stick into his heart. Maybe it was the alcohol doing most of the talking, but it was Joey's fault for bringing something as stupid as his past up at a time like this. "You of all people have NO idea what I've been through, so just...just stay out of MY life!" And with that, Kaiba reached over the bar and grabbed his coat where he knew it'd be and rushed out the door in a hurry to get away from Joe.

After a few seconds, the tension was broken with Mike stating, "You'll live to regret ever judging him before you got to see past his mask."

"What mask..."

Joey's question had to be put on hold as the squealing of hard, braking tires tried to stop on a dime. Joey had the forethought to look to Mike first, then to the doors of the club. "Kaiba." They both thought aloud as, not letting any more time pass, they both rushed out of the door. Not a block down the road and they could still see the body lying in the middle of the street and a car crashed into a telephone pole. They both took off at a dead sprint. After all, more than one life was one the line.

**Currently:**

Mokuba had been notified shortly after the accident. Everyone of his friends were there to offer than comfort, but none of them had felt as guilty as Joey did looking at the red, puffy eyes that had stopped crying an hour ago. So far, with no news of Kaiba from the nurses or doctors, everyone's apprehension grew. Some were drifting off into dreams of unease and anxiety, while the rest could only sit and twitch with worry.

As Joey looked around, he noticed how not one person was really there for Kaiba, except Mokuba and Mike. He, himself, wasn't sure for whom he was there for. Perhaps he just felt guilty for having driven Kaiba out of the club and onto the dark streets so late at night.

Finally, some fifteen minutes later, a doctor came to the waiting area with a tired look in his eyes. They whole area tensed for the worst.

"May I speak to the nearest family member?" The doctor asked politely. Mokuba stood up and approached fretfully, hands twisting in front of him nervously.

Everyone watched from afar as the doctor relayed the news. No one could tell what to expect. A good five to ten minutes later and Mokuba was walking back towards the group his expression withdrawn, his eyes seeming to sink into his head.

If it wasn't so quiet from the tension, they all would have missed the words he spoke as he collapsed into the nearest open chair. "He's gone…. They lost him… I've lost my only family that I had left…" Everyone was shell shocked. Okay, so none of them were incredibly found of the older Kaiba, but none of them actually hated him; okay, well, Tristan might hold a grudge against the guy but he definitely wouldn't wish him to be dead, and to leave Mokuba as an orphan.

The scene laid out before him was a tragedy from a bad drama movie. Joey couldn't believe his ears. Kaiba couldn't be dead. He hadn't gotten to tell him, well to tell him how he really felt. Now, there would never be another chance.

His senses seemed infrequent and unnecessary to sense what was around him. He couldn't hear, couldn't see…couldn't BREATHE, but it didn't feel necessary for him to. He didn't know where he was; it was bright, and yet not, dark with no shadows. And yet it was none of those things. It was all so confusing. The last thing he remembered was storming away from Mike's club in a hurry to get away from the one who'd struck him below the belt with his words. Those comments had hurt him deeply, in a way no one could possibly ever know unless they were in Kaiba's head.

Then, he remembered the headlights whipping around the corner and knocking the air from him. He remembered lying in the street, on his back staring blankly upwards. 'Am I dead then? I shouldn't be able to thin when I'm dead right?'

*Actually you're in a mind limbo. It's almost like death's coma. You're close, just not there yet.* A voice from all around him sounded.

"Who's there?" Seto exclaimed spinning around. No one was there.

*Up here, Seto,* at the voice, Seto looked up seeing his own reflection grinning at him. *Boo!* Seto came very close to jumping but resisted the reaction. Slowly, he realized what he was really staring at. It was who Atem was to Yugi, who Bakura was to Ryou, who Marik was to Malik. It was his Yami. This person was his opposite.

*You still trying to remember me?* Seth asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"No, Seth, I know who you are, whether I want to admit it or not. What are we doing here? What am **I** doing here?" Seto asked looking around the dull white space of eternity.

*Well, at least that saves some explanation. But that isn't why I've come to your half dead state of mind. I've come to convince you that, as hard as this is to believe, you have someone who understands what you went through in the past. Or, at least, part of it.* At the ludicrous insinuation, Seto bent in half, laughing.

"Bull shit." He retorted back hotly.

*Seto, this is not time for your pride to stand in your way of living. It's been doing so since Gozuboro died and it needs to stop. Look where it got you? Near death on a hospital cot, caught in a limbo of planes. You need to realize you have more to live for than just your brother. And for the love of all that's holy, will you just realize that this is all real?* The last bit of Set's rant was said at eye level with Seto.

"I …" Seto had to pause to swallow his pride for once and listen. "I'm listening."

*Good! At least I'm getting somewhere. Now, as I was saying, you need to straighten up your life with this second chance that The Lord-Almighty is giving you. Don't go back on your word or, next time, you won't get another chance.* The seriousness of Seth's statements made a profound impact on Seto. Though it didn't take him long to agree to the task. He'd give anything for this chance and he was getting it. He wouldn't screw it up; not this time.

*Great. We've reached the agreement just in time.* As he said this, the scenery changed drastically from plain white to a cliff's edge with an amazing view of a dark pit of the vast unknown. *Don't screw it up this time!* And with those final words of encouragement, Seth pushed Seto over the edge causing him to tumble down quickly, far too fast to even think about stopping.

The first breath he took was a sharp and deep gasp. This alerted the nurses who were packing away the tubes and life support they had drug out to what they thought was no avail. His breathing was sporadic and unlevel as his head twisted from side to side, slowly trying to get his bearings about him.

"Someone go get Dr Dillon. Alert him of Mr. Kaiba's drastic change in status. Two of the four nurses tore down the hall to the waiting room where the doctor had just broken the news.

"DR. DILLON! DR. DILLON! Come quickly! There's been a sudden change in Mr. Kaiba's condition. He's back to land of the living and he needs you, STAT!" The nurses said at seeing the doctor, and as quickly as the nurses came, they left with another hot on their heals.

The waiting room sat in awe as the doctor and two nurses dashed back to the room they kept a long since been rival, beloved brother, and not-so-close friend. There was only one thought passing through the minds of everyone in the room, as they looked at each other in shock.

~ "Kaiba/Seto/Nii-san is ALIVE?" ~


	3. Clean Slate

**Starless Night Chapter 3:**

Brought to you by: IET

**Previously on Starless Night:**

"DOCTOR DILLAN!!!!!! !!!! Come quickly! There's been a sudden change in Mr. Kaiba's condition. He's back to land of the living and he needs you stat!" The nurses said at seeing the doctor, and as quickly as the nurses came, they left with another hot on their heals.

The waiting room sat in awe as the doctor and two nurses dashed back to the room the kept a long since been rival, beloved brother, and close friend. There was only one thought passing through the minds of everyone in the room, as they looked at each other in shock.

~ "Kaiba/Seto/Nii-san is ALIVE?!" ~

**Currently:**

Seto's eyes were shut tightly in expectation that he'd be hitting the floor of a deep canyon. Instead, he found himself on a cot with doctors and nurses milling about, looking frantic and excited. Everything made sense soon enough as he remembered. "Thank GOD." Seto uttered under his breath. However, the nearest doctor had heard him and came to his side.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Kaiba. You gave us all quite a scare for quite some time there, but I'm sure you are more anxious to see your room full of visitors, so just let me put your I.V. back in and I'll let in two or three, but no more than that." At Seto's strange look that clearly asked if there were more than that, the doctor chuckled. "You have nearly full waiting room full of visitors expecting to see you, however you need your rest. So, on that note, I'll let in your brother." Again the doctor chuckled, quickly stuck the IV back in without any major discomfort and headed out to let Mokuba know it was okay to come in and visit Kaiba.

It was only a few minutes before the door burst open to reveal the teenage boy whom had sprinted to his room at getting the okay. Seeing his brother lying there on the cot, Mokuba rushed and dove onto the bed, far too old to be doing so and far too heavy to being doing so on an injured man. But Kaiba brushed it off with a small wince, and pulled Mokuba up into a bear hug.

It took a few seconds but Kaiba registered that his brother was crying and whimpering out small words between sobs. "God… Seto don't ever do that again. I was so scared, and... and…. Just don't scare me like that again." Seto just looked down to his brother with a soft smile reserved only for him.

"Don't worrying Mokuba, I have no intention of dying anytime soon." Mokuba clung tighter, but slowly his sobs turned to sniffles which eventually died down into slow breaths.

Paying no mind to the time, they hadn't realized just how much had passed until the doctor cam in to shoo Mokuba out. Seto reassured him that he'd be alright here and that Mokuba could just come back in the morning. Ever so reluctantly, the younger Kaiba pulled away and out of the bed.

"Good night, nii-san."

"Good night, Mokie." Seto said with a small smile gracing his lips as his brother left.

"Good night Mr. Kaiba. Please feel entitled to page the nurses if you require anything during the night. The button is hanging from a cord on your left." When Kaiba looked, there on his left was a big red button saying 'NURSE'.

"Thank you, doctor." The doctor simply nodded and shut out the lights so Kaiba could get some sleep.

**The Following Morning:**

The next morning, Kaiba had plenty of visitors, mostly consisting of his brother, Mike, his personal driver, and the ones he'd deemed as the 'Dork Squad'. Of course, on this day he refrained from calling them as such since everyone was courteous enough to wish him well. The only one he hadn't seen hide nor hair of, had been Joe.

*Maybe he regrets what happened last night?* A voice said in his head, nearly causing him to jump out of his skin. Thank Kami, his brother wasn't looking to see the half-scared look on his face, that is until he realized who had talked. It was Set.

'I don't remember you saying anything about you staying in my head Set.' Kaiba thought angrily.

*Well how else am I supposed to make sure you don't screw up? And no, I can't be like a guardian angel, only guiding from the shadows. Kami wants me to have direct contact to ensure that you don't screw up your second chance* Set added before Kaiba could ask further. Kaiba simply waved it off dismissively as he came to what was happening about his room.

It appeared as though someone was trying to enter the room and Mokuba wouldn't let them.

"I don't care what you have to say! I think you said more than enough last night, Joe!" So that's who it was. Apparently, someone had let it slip to Mokuba what made him storm out of Mike's club last night. There would be punishment for that, but for now he had to get Mokuba to let Joey in. Kaiba knew that there was a reason he was there, he'd at least give him the chance to explain.

Clearing his throat got the attention of the two standing in the doorway. "Mokuba. Let him in." Mokuba looked at his brother in astonishment, but when Kaiba nodded, meaning that he sure, Mokuba moved aside to let Joey pass.

Seeing the look on Joe's face, he could tell this would be a very meaningful conversation that he wouldn't want interrupted. So he looked to Mokuba, jerking his head to the side, telling him it was okay to leave.

There were awkward moments of silence between the two, before Kaiba decided to speak first. "I take it you have something to say?"

Joey looked up from the floor and stared at Kaiba intently for a moment before nodding and moving to a chair next to the hospital cot he was positioned in. "You may speak then." Kaiba said.

Joey took a deep breath before speaking hesitantly. "Well… um … you see…I just wanted to apologize for what I said at the … um… club…" Joey said quietly looking Kaiba in the face, but still was unsure how he would take and was looking for a reaction. But Kaiba didn't really show any that is to say until Set made a comment in his head.

He said, *Well, well, look what we have here. A straight forward person who looks concerned?! It couldn't, be could ? Why, yes, I think it is. Either that or he just likes the way your ass looks moving around in tight leather pants across the dance floor.* At that comment, Kaiba had a light blush spread ever so slightly across his cheeks. It was barely noticeable to someone who wasn't looking, but Joey was, and that made it all the more embarrassing.

"Is something the matter, Kaiba?" Kaiba insistently shook his head. Joe Just raised a brow and folded his arms across his chest leaning back in the hospital chairs that were surprisingly comfortable.

"No, I'm sorry as well Wheeler." *His name is Joey* Set interjected. 'Just shut up and let me finish.' "Most of it was true, I have to admit." Kaiba began twiddling with the edge of the blanket. "There was just too much alcohol in my system for me not to take the comments head on like I normally would. But, I know I had it coming with how I've treated you and the rest of the group you hang out with. Call it Karma if you will." At that Kaiba let a hesitant smile slip out, catching Joey off guard.

"I… I'm unsure of how to respond to that Kaiba."

"Then there is no need for you to. But," at this Joey looked like he feared the worst. "There is one thing I would like to happen." At this Joey turned interested, and Kaiba continued. "Do you think we could start anew? With this whole near-death experience, I have some things I want to prioritize. And one of those things is not dying a lonely bitter old person. So do you think we could start a clean slate?"

Joey sat dumbfounded, his arms sliding from their folded positions to rest limply on his lap. Kaiba was just starting to fear the worst when Joey finally snapped out of it with a cheeky grin. " 'Bout time you realized more people care than you think."

It was then Kaiba's turn to look slightly dumbfounded, only to have Set say cockily in his head, *Told you so!* That brought Kaiba out of his stupor and he simply nodded that is until he seen Joey shake his head.

"Never thought I'd see the day." And at that he chuckled, and with a grin on his face he looked to Kaiba. 'He looks so… stunning.' At that thought, Kaiba wanted to slap himself. *But why Kaiba? He's just so entrancing* Set said mimicking him in a girlish love dazed fit. 'Shut the hell up, Set.'

"I'm sure Yug' will be excited to hear that you finally accepted the idea of being friends." Joey said still grinning. Kaiba nodded, with a grin of his own as well.

"Well, it's about time for me to go to work," Joe said looking at his watch. Looking up to Kaiba again, he said, "See ya 'round,… Moneybags." And that elicited a chuckle from Kaiba as he left. Once he was outside the door with it closed behind him, he let out a sigh. He had only two thoughts on his mind as he set off to work. And they were his smile, and how incredibly beautiful it made Kaiba look.

(well that's it for now folks. And please I begging. Leave a REVIEW!!!!!!!! Until next time.

~IET)


	4. Wake Up

**Starless Night Chapter 4:**

Brought to you by: IET

**Previously on Starless Night:**

"Never thought I'd see the day." And at that he chuckled, and with a grin on his face he looked to Kaiba. 'He looks so… stunning.' At that thought, Kaiba wanted to slap himself. *But why Kaiba? He's just so entrancing* Set said mimicking him in a girlish love dazed fit. 'Shut the hell up, Set.'

"I'm sure Yug' will be excited to hear that you finally accepted the idea of being friends." Joey said still grinning. Kaiba nodded, with a small grin of his own as well.

"Well, it's about time for me to go to work," Joe said looking at his watch. Looking up to Kaiba again, he said, "See ya 'round…Moneybags." And that elicited a chuckle from Kaiba as he left. Once he was outside the door with it closed behind him, he let out a sigh. He had only two thoughts on his mind as he set off to work. And they were Kaiba's smile, and how incredibly beautiful it made him look.

**Currently:**

It's been three days, and I'm finally getting out of the hospital. My driver, Steve, Mokie and I pulled up in front of the house. I let out an exasperated sigh. It seemed like years since I've seen this place. Steve opened the door for me with a grin and Mokuba helped maneuver me out of the car without my crutches which the driver had to grab. Handing them to me, Steve said with a small smile on his face, "Welcome home Mister Kaiba."

"Thank you, Steve." I said as I limped along after Mokuba, who was anxiously waiting at the front door. When I reached the top step Mokuba was grinning cheekily, and I couldn't help but grin back at him. Mokuba then opened the door with a lavish twist of the knob and when he did the lights flicked on and a loud shout of 'Surprise! Welcome home (Mister) Kaiba!' bombarded me. Mokuba had thrown a surprise welcome home party, the little rascal.

*So that's what he seemed so cheeky about…* Set said in realization. I gave a sound of astonishment as I looked around the room. There were housekeepers, garden tenders, and then the whole nerd group including Yugi's grandfather.

I looked back to Mokuba to see him still grinning. He mouthed 'Your welcome' to me, to which I smirked. *Quite a brother you have there Seto.* Set commented. 'Indeed' I thought in agreement as I moved in foyer to be greeted and welcomed home individually.

**1 Hour Later:**

It seemed throughout the whole party that something was missing, but socializing, for a change, with everyone kept me so distracted until now I hadn't had the time to think on it. It wasn't until now, when I had the time that I realized Joey wasn't here. *Why do you feel so disappointed at that Seto?* Set questioned arrogantly. 'I don't…' I started but was interrupted by the door bell ringing and my brother answering it. It was then that I heard his voice filter in over the crowd.

"Sorry, I'm late little buddy. I had work today and I just got off." Joey said as Mokuba and he walked toward the sitting room where everyone else was. He was bombarded with questions by his friends before he reached the room however, making him repeat his story that he'd just told Mokuba. I slowly made my way over to greet him as well.

"Nice to see you could make it… puppy." Joey's head whipped immediately around to find me standing behind him. His eyes widened slightly in shock then reduced back to their normal size.

"Not bad seein' ya' either, Crutches." I grimaced at the name slightly and rolled my eyes.

"Seems he hasn't lost his sense of humor" Tristan added with a chuckle, slinging his arm around Joey whom nodded in agreement, with a mock-wizened look on his face. This earned laughter from the group now surrounding them and a brief chuckle from me as well.

"Well now, why don't we move out of the foyer back into the sitting room and enjoy the rest of the party?" I said with a small grin and a jerk of my head towards the inquired destination. Everyone seemed to agree, and moved on ahead as Joey hung back to walk with me as I made my slow pro cession back to the sitting room.

"I'm really am glad you could come Joey." I said, stilling looking straight ahead, but stopping at the door that had just let his friends pass. Joey stopped as well and turned to look at me to which I responded by looking at him. "I'm glad I could, too" He said with an infectious smile that made me grin as well. "So shall we continue on?" He asked holding the door open for me. I chuckled and moved forward passing him on the way. I just barely caught his chuckle as well as we separated throughout the rest of the duration of the party.

**3 Hours Later:**

At 8:30 pm, my brother called a closing to the party with a toast, thanking God that I had miraculously lived, and that everyone had come to celebrate that fact with him and myself. Everyone had lifted their glasses in agreement to the toast and downed the wine that had been set out for this occasion. Afterwards, Mokuba had said it was time to leave, and the crowd slowly dispersed. The workers tidied the house as the rest left for home and I went to my new room on the bottom floor so I wouldn't have to climb stairs. Entering my room, Mokuba trailed behind me, looking none too happy.

"So… Seto, I have this paper here of your discharge and when you'll be allowed back to work. It says that you're allowed back two days from now. Why is that?" The anger slowly seeped into his voice as Mokuba finished his inquiry.

"Because I asked to Mokuba." I responded as I pulled out a set of pajamas from my dresser.

"Why would you ask for something so stupid?!"

"**Because, **Mokuba, I am an adult capable of taking care of myself. I realize you're worried Mokie, but I can't stand lounging around the house for a long period of time, and you know it. The doctor, however, would not fulfill my request of sending me back sooner than that so that is what I'm stuck with. Just drop it, Mokuba. I need to keep myself active, and I'm not going to use disability as an excuse to stay home."

Mokuba growled, frustrated. "Fine, Seto. Do what you want, but I'm not staying here if you're just going to put yourself back in the hospital. I'll be leaving the day you after you go back to work." Mokuba threw the medical papers on the bedside table with a frustrated sigh and walked out.

I sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed. *He has a point you know…* 'Yes, I know Set, but I have to get out of this house as much as possible. But it isn't like I'm going to be working the same hours I used to. I'm going to be home by 6 each night, work took up too much of my life already, and it won't be an issue anymore. He'll see that before he leave' *Whatever you say "el capitán".* I sighed again and grabbed my clothes, getting a quick shower and going to bed. Dreams and thoughts that hadn't haunted me since I was 13 snuck into my nightmares in onslaughts.

**The next morning:**

"Hey! Kaiba, get up!"

'I can't breathe… Who's calling for me…I can't respond, it's suffocating me…*Wake up, Seto! It's just a dream!* But… it's… too…real!....' I sharply inhaled but it only seemed to cause more pain, shadows were edging around my vision obscuring what I already could not see. 'What… is… this? Seth?' *I'll tell you once you wake up. And please make it quick. Your puppy's getting annoying*

'Puppy?... Joe…' The shaking was frantic by now, as I abruptly sat up with another sharp intake of breath, but this one didn't hurt. With my breathing still erratic, I looked around, trying to catch my breath and un-blur my vision. My eyes slowly came into focus and landed on someone sitting on my legs. "Who…?" I trailed off realizing just **who **it was sitting on my lap, and obviously, since he was the only other one in the room, the one who was shaking me awake. Joe.

"What's… What are you doing here?" I asked as Joe, seeing that I was fine, got off me and the bed.

"uh… Your brother went out this morning, and wanted someone to watch over ya' so ya didn't injure yourself further… I was off today so he called me up and I came over. It's well past noon by the way, almost 5."

Groaning, I flopped back down. 'Ha… me, flop…I'm losing it.' A few seconds of awkward silence filtered throughout the room. After a few more moments, I heard a chuckle come from beside me. I glanced over in Joey's direction to see him grinning at me with a slight twinkle of something unknown in his eye.

"Come on Kaiba. Time to eat." I groaned again lifting myself off my bed slowly and reaching for the crutches, not bothering to change. Again, Joe held open the door for me to pass through and an odd thought occurred that almost made me miss a step. 'Despite the circumstances with which it happened, I wouldn't mind waking up to him every morning." The thought made me grin and blush…and Joey noticed.

"You okay, Kaiba?" He asked sounding a little worried for my mental health.

"Yes, Joey. I'm very okay," I replied with a smaller grin, but still true none the less and we made our way to the kitchen to see what was being made.


	5. Better Start, Worse Ending

**Starless Night Chapter 5:**

Brought to you by: IET

**Previously on Starless Night:**

Groaning, I flopped back down. 'Ha… me, flop…I'm losing it.' A few seconds of awkward silence filtered throughout the room. After a few more moments, I heard a chuckle come from beside me. I glanced over in Joey's direction to see him grinning at me with a slight twinkle of something unknown in his eye.

"Come on Kaiba. Time ta' eat." I groaned again, lifting myself off my bed slowly and reaching for the crutches, not bothering to change out of my nightwear. Again, Joe held open the door for me to pass through and an odd thought occurred that almost made me miss a step. 'Despite the circumstances with which it happened, I wouldn't mind waking up to him every morning.' The thought made me grin and blush…and Joey noticed.

"You okay, Kaiba?" He asked sounding a little worried for my mental health.

"Yes, Joey. I'm very okay," I replied with a smaller grin, but still true none the less and we made our way to the kitchen to see what was being made.

**Currently:**

Breakfast was eaten with laughter and conversation bouncing off the walls of the kitchen. It almost surprised me that Joey and Mokuba exuded such a vibrant and exuberant conversation so easily between one another. For as long as I could remember, conversation between Mokuba and me never had quite the same quality of flow that they seemed to have.

'It's no wonder they get along so well.' I thought taking a sip of my hot cup of coffee.

"You okay Seto?" Mokuba asked questioningly over his bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"I'm fine, Mokie. I'm still tired, I suppose. It was a long night after all." I replied with a brief chuckle. Mokuba nodded and went back to talking to Joey. However, he didn't seem to being paying much attention as he continued to stare at me over his bowl of cereal. I smiled slightly at this, and that seemed to snap him out of his stupor and I noticed a small blush reddening his ears. *What a cute puppy* Set said. 'Indeed,' I thought in response and took another sip.

'Another day back at work…It didn't take me very long to get back in the swing of things…' I thought sitting in the back seat of my limo as it made its slow trek to my home. Mokuba had long since left a week ago, not believing a word that I said about being home by 6. 'Well, I guess now I have no reason to be home early,' I thought glancing down at my watch, noticing it was closing in on midnight.

*Well, you could have at least tried to be home at a decent hour, even though he had already left.*

'Why? All that's there for me is a big empty house full of nothing but empty silences that can't be filled. *sigh* It been a tiring day Set, just let it go for now please.' I thought in return.

*Fine but I'm making you get home tomorrow at a decent hour. You shouldn't be wearing yourself down at such a quick pace, and so soon after such a major accident.* He replied.

Acquiescing quickly, not putting up much of a fight, I dosed lightly as the car made its way down all too familiar roads.

"Mr. Kaiba, you're home." Steve said holding open the door.

"Thank you, Steve." I noted as I gimped my way to the door.

I walked into the foyer, stopping to remove my shoes; I pressed play on the answering machine.

"*BEEP!* you have one new message from Mokuba Kaiba… 'Hey, Seto. It's Mokie. I know you know that already, but… anyway, I'm just calling to check up on you. Let me know when you get in, if you do at a decent hour. But I guess since its 9, you're not home yet…Yea, well night *BEEP* End of message."

"Mokie…" I sighed following that and grabbed the crutches moving slowly to my new bedroom. I stripped and fell into bed after I threw on my pajama bottoms.

*Good night, Seto.* Set whispered as my eyes closed and remained so until the morning. There would be no nightmares tonight.

Weeks have past since the last time I had heard from Mokuba. I had tried to return his message the following morning after he'd left it, but it seemed as if he was either: a. ignoring me now; or b. too busy. However, Set had continuously intervened in my work between 4 or 5 pm to get me out of the office and to relax before I went home; that is how I ended up finding my late afternoons/early nights filled with Joey.

At first, it started with me winding up going to his weekday job during lunch and, surprisingly, finding him working there. After that, "we" just kind of took off. Normally, it was me coming to visit during work and picking him up afterwards where we'd go to my house to finish conversing. We managed to talk until almost 10 pm every night before he'd excuse himself for work earlier the next morning. Then, we decided to keep that routine of me picking him at work on the week days, then him coming over on the weekends to make sure I relaxed. That was all Set's doing; he had taken over, shoving my presence to the side to bring up that I was over worked and "would enjoy doing something other than work on the weekends". I swear, when he did that, I could have killed him, if only, physically, he wasn't me. However, it gave me a chance to explore these… "Feelings" I've been having lately whenever Joey is around. It wasn't until the wee hours of the night, when having a silent conversation with Set, that he finally convinced me of what had happened…It had only taken a month's time, but…I had fallen for Joey… "Quite hard," Set always liked to add whenever I was thinking about it.

So, with this revelation, I contemplated the reasons he was still hanging around me. I didn't supply much to our conversations, but he could carry a one-sided conversation with a wall. There was another thing sitting on my mind; I couldn't forget how he looked at me across the island of the kitchen that day. It was what really made me wonder what he thought of me. Was it only guilt tying him to me…Or something more? I almost wanted to hope that it was more, but if anything that I learned in my life was true, it was that nothing was for certain. Nothing was guaranteed to stay.

It wasn't until a conversation with him over the phone that made a quick turn onto Sour Street, that I really remembered that.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

"So, tell me why you won't try calling Mokuba again?" It was possibly the third or fourth time he was asking, just this week.

I sighed exasperatedly into the phone and set down the butter knife that was lightly coated inn jelly. "Joey, I've told you several times that he hasn't responded to the message I left on his voicemail. Not one word has been heard from since then." By now, I was really starting to get irritated.

"But, Kaiba, you ever think that maybe something's wrong with his phone that won't let him get his voicemail?" Again I sighed, this time truly frustrated.

"Well, wouldn't that be convenient?" I snapped.

"Hey, don't take this out on me. You're the one who won't just suck up your pride already and call your brother, 'cause come one! Seriously! He is YOUR brother; your last relative, as far as you know, and you stopping at contacting him now…why? Because, once again, the infamous "Kaiba pride" has shown its self." He shot back. Clearly, he was right on both terms, but that doesn't mean I had to admit it.

"Wheeler, you don't know the first thing about me-"

"Oh, for the love of GOD! You are not starting that load of SHIT again! I know a damn good bit about and you know it. Maybe that's the problem. Is it, Kaiba? Is that only reason why you keep me around; because I know too much?"

"Wheeler…If you think so lowly of me then you need to be associated with me anymore. We're through… DOG!" I was beyond pissed. I was frustrated, confused, and so very hurt that he'd think such a thing.

"First of all, there was NEVER a "we", and secondly, fine! You can go and rot and be a bitter, old, over-obsessed-with-his-pride man!" The first note had hurt, and the second one all the more because I hadn't quite recovered from the first. I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth, but it did nothing to stifle the sob. I heard a sharp inhale of breath, and that's when I knew he'd heard me, and realized how much he'd hurt me.

"Shit! Kaiba, I-"

"Don't bother calling here again." I said with a much venom as I could muster before slamming my thumb into the end button before letting the cordless fall from my hand a I slumped to the floor, for the first time in a very long time, crying.

~JOE'S POV~

I heard a chocked sob from the other side before I realized exactly what I'd said.

"Shit! Kaiba, I-"

"Don't bother calling here again." After that was only the silence of empty airwaves. 'Damn it!' I thought slamming my phone down into the receiver. "I had to go and open my big mouth…I hadn't blown up like that since high school…But he has to be so damn infuriating!" I said to myself lightly thumping my head off the kitchen table where I had been sitting before getting riled up while on the phone with him. "I should probably call Mokuba." I said aloud just as my phone rang. I answered right away, hoping against odds that it was Kaiba calling back. Well, it was, just not the one I was hoping for. "Hey kid, I was just getting ready to call ya'"

~~~Currently~~~

~~SETO'S POV~~

Since that conversation, my phone had stayed silent as the house stayed dark. It was ominous now, the nightmares mounting every night that I had starting doing something I had promised Mokuba I would never do again. But the voices yelled, much louder than Set ever could, telling me how worthless I was, how I would die old, bitter and alone; just like …HIM. I never wanted to be like him, never wanted to be constructed like clay into replica. The voices taunted louder still as the blade slit and left another scar. 'There's nothing left.' I thought as I became dizzy. 'When was the last time I had eaten more than a quick slice of buttered toast?' I didn't have an answer as my vision tilted and whirled, and I couldn't distantly hear a pounding on the door as I tipped over the edge into unconsciousness.

~~JOEY'S POV~~

It had been a week since that fight, and I will never forget that heart-clenching feeling I had when I heard that broken sob; the one I had caused out of pure anger. 'Damn, I just feel so guilty.' I thought as I unlocked my apartment and flicked the lights on as I entered. As I removed my shoes, the phone started to ring.

"Wheeler here."

"Joey? Glad to catch you, it's Mokuba…" He said from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, I know it's you kiddo. What's up?" I asked; there was something in his voice that made me worry.

"Have you heard from Seto at all?" he asked; his worry not clearly evident.

"Sorry, Mokuba not a peep, but I told you he doesn't want me around anymore. Hell I even told you the whole conversation." I replied, my temper playing devil's advocate with my common sense.

"I know that Joey, but I even tried calling him; several time throughout this week, in fact. And I'm worried about him. Could you, maybe go over to the house and make sure he's alright. He may not want you there, but he needs SOMEONE there, and I honestly would prefer if it were you."

I sighed at the worry in his voice but agreed to it anyway. He made me worried when he got that tone that could easily be picked out over the phone.

"Thank you so much, Joey. Make sure to call me when you get back to let me know how he is okay?"

"Sure thing little buddy. I'll call ya later, yea; bye." So after just coming in, I was out again. Silently, I hoped maybe Kaiba and I could meet some kind of reconciliation.

I pounded on the door for the second time since I arrived. 'Why isn't anyone answering? Was the housekeeper or Roland?' I thought as I pounded again, this time yelling out for him. It was with an eerie silence that I was greeted. An ominous aura seemed to shroud the house in a dark cloud. 'Let's just hope he's in the shower with music blaring and just can't hear me.' I thought as I gave up knocking and looked around for the spare key Kaiba kept hidden. Finding it I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

It was almost like stepping into the shadow realm for the first time. It was very dark and I couldn't see a foot in front of me. I flicked on the lights where I knew they would be, so that my eyes didn't adjust to the dark. "Kaiba!" I called out, when there was no answer, I moved knowingly to his room on the first floor. The lights were off in there as well. "Kaiba…" I called out softly this time, not wanting to disturb him if he was simply sleeping. As I opened the door, the faint sound of a sink running alerted me that he was in the bathroom, since he definitely wasn't in the bedroom, as I soon discovered by again, flicking on the lights. Knocking on the bathroom door, I called out his surname again. There was no answer. I twisted the handle slowly, and just as so, opened the door wide. The sight before me was more shocking than the time I found out that Duke and Tristan were dating.

No, see THIS was on a whole different level than that. Kaiba shouldn't have been so pale, and he shouldn't have been lying there lifeless, once again because of something I said.

A faint groan alerted me that he was indeed, still alive however. With renewed vigilance, I lifted easily, like a rag doll, and jogging, trying not to jostle him too much, sped off to the nearest hospital, praying to God that I had made it in time.

**Okay, so it isn't a new chapter, but it might as well be with all the changes I made. I'm sorry for the delay, but I think I'm finally starting to get a feel for this story back. And I'm sorry I hurt Seto so many times. He's may fave character out that whole first however many seasons, other than Duke, so I don't mean to abuse him so much…But let's face it, he's got major issues, and they just seem to come out around Joey. Anyway, once again, I'm sorry for the delay. Review, and let me know if this version is better, Please!**

**Until Next Time,**

**IET**


	6. So Is He

**Starless Night Chapter 6:**

Brought to you by: I.E.T

**Previously:**

"Kaiba…" I called out softly this time, not wanting to disturb him if he was simply sleeping. As I opened the door, the faint sound of a sink running alerted me that he was in the bathroom, since he definitely wasn't in the bedroom, as I soon discovered by again, flicking on the lights. Knocking on the bathroom door, I called out his surname again. There was no answer. I twisted the handle slowly, and just as so, opened the door wide. The sight before me was more shocking than the time I found out that Duke and Tristan were dating.

No, see THIS was on a whole different level than that. Kaiba shouldn't have been so pale, and he shouldn't have been lying there lifeless, once again because of something I said.

A faint groan alerted me that he was indeed, still alive however. With renewed vigilance, I lifted him easily, like a rag doll, and jogged, trying not to jostle him too much, and sped off to the nearest hospital, praying to God that I had made it in time.

I can't give out a time frame for how long I remained in the waiting room, pacing. It could have 10 minutes or maybe it was 10 hours, either way, I had run out of nails to chew and was getting frantic. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the doctor came and told me that he'd be all right; he needed plenty of rest and food to recuperate though. Nodding my head vacantly as he added in that he should come back in a week to get his cast off, I asked if Kaiba was awake. The doctor seemed to hesitate before nodding and telling me his room was 148.

With a quick pace and long stride, it didn't take me long to reach his bedroom door. I turned the handle and walked in; he looked even more wan lying against the stark white sheets of the hospital bed.

"Why would you do such a stupid thing, Kaiba?" I whispered to myself, taking a seat beside the bed he was laying on, palming my head in my hands.

A soft rustle and a gentle hand lay on my head and caressed it. I could only sit in shock as he whispered, "I'm sorry." I looked up after snapping from my shock and took in his face once more. His eyes seemed hollow as he smiled faintly at me. I groaned softly, and his smile quickly fell, and I immediately regretted doing such a thing.

"Listen, Kaiba, I'm sorry, too. I should never have let my frustration get the better of me and snapped at you the way I did… what?" I asked because he was slowly shaking his head back and forth in disagreement.

Once more a small smile lit his face as he said, "But it was all true, Joey."

Shocked that Kaiba had not only called me by my first name, but also that he agreed with everything I had said to him that night, I sat there in a stupor for quite sometime. I tried searching his eyes for some kind of evidence that it wasn't true, but the only thing I found was self-loathing, and a great pool of sadness, that for a moment, I thought it would swallow me whole. Sighing, I shook my head in discontent. 'My big mouth is what caused this…' I thought running a frustrated hand through my hair as I looked away guiltily.

"Listen, Kaiba, you may be many things but I know that you are no longer the same bitter person you appeared to be, and you may have an issue with pride getting in the way, but that'll pass one day. Anyway, my point is that what I said was wrong and I can't sit back while you hurt yourself like this because of something I said out of anger." From this, I got no reaction besides that same lonely, sad look that was heartbreaking to look at.

"You know, Joey, you're not the first person to tell me I'd die a lonely bitter person. My step-father used to tell me that all the time when he beat me. There are many things that man has said and done that have made me into the person I am today, which apparently isn't saying much."

Hearing him talk so calmly about what had happened to him infuriated me. This wasn't the Kaiba I knew. There was no fire driving him, no life. 'Where is the Kaiba I…. that I fell for?' I wanted to scream at him that it wasn't alright, that he shouldn't be so calm… "Kaiba, do you have any idea how big a fool I was when I called you all those names back in high school." Finally a spark of recognition and humor lit in those dead eyes; they were starting to get their color back, so I kept going. "I was so foolish that I never bothered to wonder why you are the way you are. But I guess it has to deal with that bastard of a step-father who raised you during your "shaping years", as my dad liked to call it."

"What is your point in telling me this, Joey?" His eyes contained confusion, still a dark navy hue.

"The point that I'm trying to make is that I've been so wrong on so many occasions, especially about you. I'm just so sorry I never bothered looking AT you instead of through you." I trailed off; his eyes were now more of a deep ocean blue than the midnight they had been when I first entered the room. It was then, too, that I realized how many of his characteristics I was taking in; how intently I was watching for his expression. He let out a small yawn, daintily covering it with his hand. One quality that I never would have thought to describe him with was "dainty".

"I think I should rest now, Joey." He said lying down from the position he had wiggled himself into while running his hand through my hair.

"Alright, but we're not done talking. I have so much more I need to say to you…" I hesitated biting my lip intently before I finished with his name, "Seto." It seemed to be a great shock as he lied there stock still, his eyes wide. The shock slowly passed and his face relaxed into what could almost pass for a content smile.

"Alright, Joey, we'll talk later." He said as he closed his eyes, and just like that he was asleep. As he lay there, I realized I was staring and still had yet to call Mokuba. Making sure he really was asleep, I placed a quick kiss on his forehead, and darted out the door.

~~SETO'S POV~~

I must have cut too deeply, because my next conscious thought was how god-awfully bright it was in the hospital with all the white: sheets, walls, even. 'I guess there had been someone at the door.' I thought lying still with my eyes closed. *And not just anyone, but our special little puppy.* Set said cheekily.

'He's not mine, nor our, puppy, not anymore.' I thought my mind running in circles as the past couple of weeks filtered into and out of my brain as I faintly heard the doorknob turn. And in walked the object of my thoughts, as if purely thinking about him had summoned him. I kept my eyes shut enough to not alert him that I was awake until I deemed it necessary.

"Why would you do such a stupid thing, Kaiba?" He asked, sounding frustrated and hurt while his hands held his face. I couldn't help myself when I let my fingers sift through his hair that was a soft and silky texture, barely knotted despite appearances.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I brought my hand back down to my side. He looked up after snapping out of his brief daze and looked to my face, his eyes never stopping at one particular place. I wondered how I looked to him, when I heard him groan softly, in that torn, and miserable way of his.

"Listen, Kaiba, I'm sorry, too. I should never have let my frustration get the better of me and snapped at you the way I did… what?" He started to say but I shook my head back and forth, making him cut his sentence short.

For a brief second, I let a smile slide onto my face as I said, "But it was all true, Joey."

He seemed utterly shocked for some reason, and it took me a few seconds to realize that I had used his first name instead of his surname. Once more his eyes were searching mine though as I sat waiting. He only sighed and shook his head in discontent. I saw the look of guilt flash through his eyes and could imagine what he was thinking.

"Listen, Kaiba, you may be many things but I know that you are no longer the same bitter person you appeared to be, and you may have an issue with pride getting in the way, but that'll pass one day. Anyway, my point is that what I said was wrong and I can't sit back while you hurt yourself like this because of something I said out of anger." I only gave him the same look, but I did respond, and even my response shocked me. It wasn't until after I thought about it that I had realized Set snuck into the conversation, taking over on bits I wasn't quite ready to admit myself.

"You know, Joey, you're not the first person to tell me I'd die a lonely bitter person. My step-father used to tell me that all the time when he beat me. There are many things that man has said and done that has made me into the person I am today, which apparently isn't saying much."

I could see the frustration building up behind his eyes, and again wondered what he was thinking. "Kaiba, do you have any idea how big a fool I was when I called you all those names back in high school. I was so foolish that I never bothered to wonder why you are the way you are. But I guess it has to deal with that bastard of a step-father who raised you during your "shaping years", as my dad liked to call it."

"What is your point in telling me this, Joey?" I asked slightly confused.

"The point that I'm trying to make is that I've been so wrong on so many occasions, especially about you. I'm just so sorry I never bothered looking AT you instead of through you." He seemed to realize something as he stared at me after saying this. However, I yawned, surprising myself even as I covered it with my hand.

"I think I should rest now, Joey." I said as I lied back down.

"Alright, but we're not done talking. I have so much more I need to say to you…" He hesitated for a brief moment, and I wondered what would make him do so, that is until he spoke my name. "Seto." It fell so perfectly from his lips that it shocked me. However, I was deeply tired and let a sigh escape, and even to me it sounded content.

"Alright, Joey, we'll talk later." I said as I closed my eyes; however I could still see his face, this time glowing and happy, behind my eyelids. I guess he had thought I had fallen asleep quickly, but just as I was about to fall over the edge into unconsciousness, I fell warm, rough lips press a kiss to my forehead. And just as suddenly it was gone, as was the boy who had given it. But that couldn't wipe the small, content smile off my face as I snuggled down for a good nights sleep.

The following morning, Joey stopped by again to see if I was being released today. The doctor hesitated before speaking.

"Mr. Kaiba can go home, as long as there is someone close to him staying there with him until I deem him suitable to live on his own." The doctor said looking between the two of us, taking in our reaction. I cast a glance to Joey and noticed that he had a very troubled expression on his face; like he was having a mental debate.

"Alright, I will stay with him until you change your mind." He stunned not only me, but also the doctor with this proclamation.

"Very well, then as long as Mr. Kaiba doesn't have any problem with it, you will move in with him, or vice versa, and make sure he doesn't try cutting again or overdosing, is that clear, Mr. Wheeler?" The doctor demanded with a serious look as he gazed upon Joey through slightly slit eyes.

"Crystal," Joey said, looking to me in askance. I simply nodded my head slowly and looked back to the doctor.

"Then here is his prescription for anti-depressants," He said handing the slip of paper to Joey. "He takes one three times a day during every meal, and I want him back here in a week to get that cast removed and for a check-up." Joey nodded his head in understanding and the doctor left to complete his shift.

Joey looked at me somewhat expectantly and asked, "You ready to leave?" I nodded and stood; or at least I would have if a wave of dizziness had struck me like a bolt of lightening. Moving quicker than I had ever seen him do, Joey was at my side catching me. As the vertigo passed, I opened my eyes only to be greeted by his worried ones. "Sorry," I said as he slowly helped me up into an up-right standing position.

"It's fine, Seto. Though, it does answer my question of where we should go first. We are getting you some decent food, and not this hospital crap." He said with a grin as he slowly pushed me out the door despite me being able to walk on my own. He didn't do it for long, though, and continued walking beside me after he signed the release papers and we exited the hospital.

As we climbed into his car, he said, "Food, here we come!" and started up with car in a flourish before speeding off. His antics made me laugh freely and that brought Joey's gazed to me briefly before darting back to the road.

"I really am sorry about all this, Seto. I never meant to hurt you so badly by saying what I did." He spoke sincerely and regretfully.

"Joey, there's nothing you could have done. And, besides, it isn't like you knew the kinds of traumas I'd been through." I looked briefly to his profile, before dropping my gaze to my hands in my lap. "But I am glad that you found me." I whispered softly fiddling with a random loose string on the end of my shirt. He too whispered something, something that made my heart leap at the unexpected admission.

"So am I."


	7. Companion Flirtations

**Starless Night Chapter 7:**

Brought to you by: IET

**(NOTE: **I'm terribly sorry for not updating in such a long time and for having a spaz-ziod moment a few chapters back. The main reason for me not writing in so long is because of hot having any privacy at my house; between my boyfriend and summer work for school, my hands have been slightly tied, not mention a slight writer's block and brief muse departure. Anyway, I hope to have more time to write since I haven't been sleeping properly. My insomnia shall be my readers' pleasure of reading. Hope this turns out well for all those who have waited so long for an update. Here goes nothing!**)**

**Previously:**

"I really am sorry about all this, Seto. I never meant to hurt you so badly by saying what I did." He spoke sincerely and regretfully.

"Joey, there's nothing you could have done. And, besides, it isn't like you knew the kinds of traumas I'd been through." I looked briefly to his profile, before dropping my gaze to my hands in my lap. "But I am glad that you found me." I whispered softly fiddling with a random loose string on the end of my shirt.

He whispered softly of something that made my heart leap at the unexpected admission: "So am I."

**Currently:**

Weeks have passed since that dreaded, utterly horrendous, terribly scarring night. Approximately four weeks to be more precise, and I have been living with Joey ever since. The question as to why I would ever leave my mansion had a very simple answer: even with Joey there, it had a quiet, unearthliness and had an all-around malaise feeling. And so with that simple logic in mind, I had packed a suitcase of my things and decided that I would best recover at Joey's.

Staying there, with him, I felt more freedom than I ever had since my parents died that one fateful night so long ago, and I loved every minute of it. The first week was more awkward than I could have ever imagined, but after a long talk with him, and with my brother over the phone, the ineptitude of the situation faded into a companionship I hadn't known in all my years of living. I finally felt peace settle within me when that bond had solidified between us that I was shocked that we could have achieved such a thing. And so with my relationship with my brother reaffirmed from that one phone call, as well as the companionship I now shared with Joey, my life was as close to perfect as it had ever been . . . and it terrified me.

Late in the dead of night when Joey was sleeping, I could only toss and turn on the futon of his pullout couch. There were too many what-ifs running through my mind to relax enough to fall asleep, and when the strain of insomnia became too much that I eventually passed out from exhaustion two, or sometimes three, days later, my sleep would be restless. It didn't help much that Joey took note of the bags forming under my eyes shortly after it started, not but a week and a half after being released from the hospital, and only a few short days after my cast had been taken off.

Apparently, my sleep had gotten so restless that my nightmares would make themselves apparent by my groans of anguish and screams of terror reverberating against the walls of his apartment, waking him from his dead sleep. I was honestly surprised that the other tenants of the complex hadn't complained yet; or even that Joey hadn't, making it a habit of him coming from his room in the dead of night to lie on his futon, wrapping me in his arms, soothing me with his words of comfort.

It was only when I would wake up again early as usual the next morning to find him still there, sleeping soundly at my side. It was a picture that I would never voluntarily give up, a thought that I never would have had if it wasn't for Seth's insistence on the issue.

And he was another incessant reminder of why I am currently staring blankly at my office computer screen, a infinite conversation going on in my head as my gaze never wavered from the screen.

'Why are you so insistent on this issue Seth?' I questioned vehemently as he was adamant about me telling Joey about my past.

*Because he deserves to know you imbecile! He's taken you in for a month, made sure you haven't tried to off yourself and has supplied you with the loyalty of his friendship that would put a dog to shame!* He exclaimed with an exuberance of a kid in a candy store.

'That doesn't mean I have to tell him anything. We're just getting to know each other on friendly terms, I don't want to detriment it by bringing in such an unwanted reminder of why I am the way that I am.' I tried to explain as lethargy set in as I blinked my eyes away from the screen and turned my office chair around to the awaiting view of Domino.

*You are so infuriating, you know that? I'm sure he wouldn't mind the explanation of why he had to save your life not so long ago, now would he?* Seth exclaimed, bringing forth an unrelenting migraine I had been just barely keeping at bay. *Listen carefully Seto: I meant what I said when you were being snatched at by Death's deceasing claws. There is someone who understands up, and you're just being too thick-headed to realize that it's a certain blonde whose apartment you are currently staying at.* Now that he mentioned it, the thoughts of the night I almost died replayed in my head making me sigh.

'Alright, fine, so I guess I backed myself into a corner on this one, but there hasn't enough time for us to hang out and get to know each other well enough for me to tell him that kind of a secret; much less something that is never pleasant enough to talk about in the first place. I just... I just need more time...'

*How much more time, HUH? The only thing that's holding you back from telling him is your faulty pride and an unease that will never pass. So you might as well just suck it up and deal with it! Because I'm telling you right here and now, Joey isn't going to wait patiently for forever while you try and get your bearings on something you aren't able to control.* I sighed out loud, turning around back towards the desk, leaning my elbows on my desk while resting my hands on my temples, massaging them gently. *I'll do it myself if I have to.* Seth warned ominously. The audacity he had to threaten me about such a thing made me gasp sharply.

I was going to say something in turn but there was a quick three-tap rap upon my office door. The person didn't wait for my permission to enter before opening the door with a flourish that revealed the person of mine and Seth's thoughts and my secretary, Dana. Before she could start groveling at and apology I waved her off as Joey entered fully into the room, closing the door.

"So, Seto, how about lunch?" Joey asked happily as he loped over to where I was still seated, planting himself on a chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Is that all you came here for Joey? To ask me out to lunch?" I inquired only my right arm positioned up-right on the desk to hold my chin up.

**Normal POV:**

Joey turned a questioning glance my way as he asked, "Why else would I be here? You need a break from all this work you've put on yourself. And I do know that board of directors you're always complaining about is more than competent enough to lighten your load greatly. What's the point in hiring them if your not going to use them? And that doesn't mean go and fire them just because I reminded you that they're on your payroll." Joey added that last quip as he seen Seto's lips quirk into a smirk.

Seto let a light airy laugh drift past his lips adding to the companionable aura of the room. As the light laughter died, but the comfort remained, Seto kept a small incomprehensible smile upon his countenance. "So, how about it?" Joey insisted. Seto gave him an odd look before nodding in realization of what Joey had asked. They both stood in agreement as Seto grabbed his jacket from the back of his office chair, not that he needed it on such a nice day, and they left his office before continuing onto the elevator and out the main entrance having told Seto's secretary that he wouldn't be coming back after his lunch.

"So how was work today?" Joey asked before taking a bite of his double bacon cheese burger with ketchup coming out the other side as he had been adamant about there never being too much. At the question, Seto merely shrugged in indifference before saying, "Nothing monumental happened. It was just the same old boring day in the same old boring building with the same old boring people." As he spoke, Seto's gaze drifted out the window that was bat the table they had chosen. Snapping his gaze back to Joey when he heard him swallow, Seto's gaze lingered on the bottom half of his face.

"Well... If you think it's so boring, why do you work there religiously, like it's the only thing that keeps you going?" Joey asked, making Seto's gaze snap to the amber orbs before darting away. Sighing in discontentment, Seto pushed around his Caesar salad with his fork, trying, for the life of him, to be honest and tell Joey the truth.

With another sigh, his gaze once more locked with Joey's making him swallow hard over the lump in his throat that was not only caused by taking too large of a bite out of his sandwich, but also the honesty reflected in Seto's eyes as he spoke. "For a while, Joey, it _was_ the only thing keeping me going. With knowing that Mokuba would be leaving within the year to go off to a university, I had to keep myself occupied with something that didn't involve too much alcohol and could keep my mind busy." Joey nodded in acknowledgment and Seto continued his averted from Joey's as he monologue carried on. "But I also realize that trying to dodge the loneliness by swamping myself with work would only work for so long before it all finally caught up to me. And when it did, as it always does, I found another outlet..." Seto trailed off there to see if Joey was able to connect the dots. He was not disappointed.

"You mean going out clubbing?" Seto acknowledged Joey's answer with a brief nod and then it was Joey's turn to continue. "So... did you date the people you danced with or was Keith a one time thing?" He asked curiously. Sighing in frustration, Seto felt the urge to fling some of his lettuce at Joey, fortunately for him Seto decided against it.

"Neither really... However Keith was the only one with a big enough set of balls to pull what he did on numerous occasions. I don't see what the big deal is with my ass, but whomever I seem to dance with can't keep their hands off it." Seto glared, his frustrated stare on the blonde sitting across from him.

Joey sighed in exasperation. "Oh, come on, Seto! You can not be so blind as to not realize how great your backside looks in those tight leather pants you're so found of?" At Seto's clueless look, Joey let out a guffaw of laughter. Seto's glare only sharpened. "Okay, I'm giving you my dead serious opinion here so no holding it against me later, promise?" At Seto's nod, Joey gulped down the last bite of his sandwich that had been temporarily set aside during their dialogue. "Well, being honest here, it's not a surprise that Bandit Keith couldn't keep his hands off your ass, let alone the rest of you. You are one hot piece of assets, it's no wonder he copped a feel." At that Joey to several quick gulps of his soda in order to give him a reason to not look at Seto, who upon realizing the meaning behind Joey's confident words, turned from his normal pallor to a light blushing pink. When Joey finally set his glass down, having drained the last of it's contents, he cast a glance in Seto's direction but stopped short when he noticed the unusual coloring added to his cheeks. Upon slightly closer inspection, Joey realized that Seto was blushing. He, the "mutt", had made the "Great Seto Kaiba" blush, so he couldn't help it when a chuckle slipped past his lips.

In an instant as if just realizing that he had been in fact blushing, Seto's glare came to the fore-front at hearing the laughter from across the table. And soon the chuckles turned into wails of laughter and Seto's blush deepened as his glare sharped. "Will you contain yourself?" Seto snapped. "People are staring..." He trailed of as Joey's laughter subsided gradually down to barely muted chuckles.

"Sorry about that. I just...it was funny how you could blush and still manage to glare so viciously." Joey said with a chuckle here-and-there that managed to escape through his brief explanation. Seto looked indignant at such a thought that Joey almost burst into another wave of laughs. Once he had control again, Joey said with obvious flirtation in his voice, "Though I must admit, you're rather cute when you blush." What really tipped Seto off to the flirting however was the wink at the end and he couldn't completely stop the small amount of blood that managed to color his cheeks. "Yep, definitely suits you when your like this." Joey added when he noticed the natural rouge that graced Seto's cheeks once more.

Not knowing what to say after such a moment, Seto's gaze drifted to and fro only to be saved from making a decision about what to say when the waitress came with the bill. "I'll be back in a few moments to collect it before you leave. Please enjoy the rest of your meals sirs." With a light nod, the waitress practically flounced away.

When Seto reached to grab the checkbook, he realized that Joey had already snatched it up and set enough cash inside to cover the meal and to give a rather generous tip. At Seto's odd look at having been beaten to pay, Joey added a beaming smile to his light response of: "My treat." With a thought of realization, Seto came to the conclusion that the late lunch had been an informal date that by no means meant that it hadn't been enjoyable. In fact, Seto found himself looking forward to making these lunches a regular thing. That was, of course, until he realized further that, between his stay at Joey's and his return to work, they already had...


	8. Morning Spell

**Starless Night Chapter 8**

Brought to you by: IET

**(NOTE:** Here's another chapter kind of sooner than the previous one. So hope you enjoy. Thanks to those who've reviewed, added me and my stories to their favorites, and alerted. And I realize Joey and Seto are very OOC, but this is fan fiction, particularly a yaoi fan fiction with characters that have shown contempt towards each other in the series. So, if there is a problem with the OOC-ness then why bother reading fan fiction in the first place. And if anyone is too lazy to look up certain words that confuse them, PM me and I'll get back to you. But I digress so, without much further adieu Chapter 8:

**Previously:**

When Seto reached to grab the check, he realized that Joey had already snatched it up and set enough cash inside to cover the meal and to give a rather generous tip. At Seto's odd look at having been beaten to pay, Joey added a beaming smile to his light response of: "My treat." With a thought of realization, Seto came to the conclusion that the late lunch had been an informal date; and that, by no means, meant that it hadn't been enjoyable. In fact, Seto found himself looking forward to making these lunches a regular thing. That was, of course, until he realized further that, between his stay at Joey's and his return to work, they already had...

**Currently:**

Not bothering to call for his limo, let alone a cab, Seto enjoyed the peaceful air as he and Joey made their trek to their apartment. Humming softly as he was unable to resist with such a comfortable atmosphere, Seto grinned softly, a grin barely noticeable to all but those who were watching, as the tune drifted through his mind and out his mouth as a soft lilting drone unaware of the singular audience he had following in its wake. As the song faded from his mind coming to an end orally as well, Joey spoke.

"That was a lovely tune that honestly I never thought in a million years I'd ever hear from you, of all people." He was grinning cheekily when Seto's gaze finally fell on him, realizing he'd been humming out loud. Brushing the awkward tension he felt aside, in turn he said: "Nor did I." And they continued their walk peacefully for the next few minutes before the apartment complex came, just barely, into view.

"So, Seto…?" Joey started as a means to get his companion's attention. When Seto cast his gaze upon him, Joey visibly gulped. Seto curiously raised his brow at the action to which Joey returned with one of his usual disarming grins.

"I was curious…That is I **am **curious about these nightmares you've been having lately. Though, I must say, they have decreased since I started sleeping out on the futon with you. But I digress. My curiosity lies in why they are happening." Joey finished with a quick breath, slightly nervous.

*Ah, the opportunity of liberation awaits…* Seth injected into Seto's thoughts as he bit his lip in an age old habit of hesitation. Finally he replied with, "It isn't a pretty story, let alone one I would tell out in the open like this." Turning his gaze forward once more, Joey smirked.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing we've made it all the way to the apartment." He said, eyes twinkling.

Seto paused, looking up from the pavement below him; he noticed that they had indeed arrived at the aforementioned location. "Well, shall we?" Joey asked with a sweep of his arm towards the door. At Seto's cautious nod, Joey and Seto entered the building then the elevator and soon exited upon arriving on the fourth floor. At the door to the apartment, Seto hesitated when the door was unlocked and opened by Joey before following him in.

If there was one thing he had not planned on talking about, it was his past, something he wasn't proud of; though who would be with the kind of darkness that his entailed? The kind of darkness that had him crying out at night in fear? He couldn't help but wonder how he would make it through this conversation without having a mental breakdown of some sort.

*Don't worry about it too much, Seto. I'll help you through what I can, not to mention Joey is also here to help.* Seth injected, trying to offer some small amount of comfort.

'As much as I appreciate the offer Seth, I feel that it should be me to tell him…about everything.' Seto thought in return. He knew that having Seth take over whenever he couldn't handle it wasn't going to help Seto move passed his past.

"Would you like something to drink while I'm out here Seto?" Joey called from the kitchen.

"Sure, but just a bottle of water if there's any left" Seto called in return, sliding off his jacket with a suave movement that had to be non-existent for any other man. It was at that moment Joey returned with a grin that grew sly when he seen the show Seto was unknowingly putting on as he continued to languidly take off his tie and unbutton the top three buttons of his shirt.

"Well, don't let me stop you from continuing." Joey said slyly, gesturing in Seto's vague direction as the coat landed in a graceful heap on the Lazy Boy, then plopped down on his couch after setting their drinks down.

"By the way, that's your last water."

"Thank you Joey" Seto said as he too sat, but on the opposite side of Joey so he could curl his legs comfortably to the side without worrying about kicking Joey if he had laid down like he had planned until he realized the futon wasn't pulled out when he got home and so, there was no escaping the conversation he was about to have with Joey. However, such plan was halted when Joey grabbed him and gently guided Seto between his legs after he threw them smoothly on the couch like he'd been doing it for years, but that would not have surprised Seto in the slightest. So now that Seto was nice and snuggled against the crook of Joey's neck, he prompted Seto to speak causing Seto to sigh. "Are you sure you want to know such a morbidly depressing tale of my past?"

Feeling Joey nod against the top of his head, Seto continued with, "Well, quite obviously, it has caused post traumatic stress disorder and depression which keeps me from sleeping properly at night, other than when you're beside me." Seto whispered the last part but with how quiet it was in the apartment, not to mention how he was plastered against Joey's chest, there was no doubt in Seto's mind that Joey had heard him. Joey gave no other real outward reaction other than another nod of his head urging Seto to continue.

"Well, as is known worldwide, my mother died giving birth to Mokuba and my father died some time later in a car accident, thus landing us in an orphanage. Life there was by no means easier but it was a lot better there for me than it was after I won that chess match." Seto paused here to gather his bearings knowing he would be taking the deep dive now. Joey rubbed his back as a means of comfort as Seto continued his monologue. "For the first couple of weeks that Mokuba and I lived there, it seemed like an alright place to be; we thought that maybe things would be easier from then on out. And it was, for Mokuba at least. After getting settled in the house with the pretenses in place, I had no idea that after those first few weeks I would be drilled with knowledge of everything from economics to physics until Gozaburo," Seto spit the name like acid, "decided I was fit to start learning the business. I learned about the warfare that was supplied by his weaponry and the destruction it cast on the world and other economies. While my step-father was living the good life, countries, literally whole countries were suffering because of the weapons he supplied; he went even so low as to sell a good portion on the black market."

Seto paused taking a shuddering breath and Joey squeezed just a little bit tighter. "Anyway, as I learned, my detestation for that man grew and apparently his malice towards losing that fateful game of chess grew as well. But never once was our hatred towards each other shown in front of Mokie, even though I know he could sense the underlying currents, as he always could. However one night, during a dinner party for Kaiba Corp's associates, I was introduced to a young man of eighteen who was looking for some way to pass the time. It was then that my step-father suggested we go off upstairs, but through the servants chambers as to not disturb Mokuba, as his room was next to the top of the stairs in the foyer, who was supposed to be sleeping. It had entered my mind a few times as we made our trek through the house and up the stairs to a more private setting what might happen that night. We had just barely found an empty guest bedroom when he kissed me…"Seto's breath caught savagely as the moments following that kiss flooded his mind in a rampage. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he blinked away the burning tears in his eyes as he continued. "He whispered what were supposed to be terms of endearment and useless nothings that had my heart skipping with hope even though we had just met that night." At that, Seto couldn't hide the blush that burned brightly on his face. "But once his hands started to move from the embrace he held me in, my eagerness began to waver. I knew that whatever was happening was what I wanted; but itwasn't what I was ready for. When I voiced my hesitation, he… well… he struck me. He struck me across the face with the back of his hand like I was a common whore." Seto trembled at that particular moment remembering where that rebellion had gotten him, only for Joey's muscled arms to tighten around him, comforting as he continued, breaths coming in shudders. "As I lie there on the floor in shock, he turned and locked the door to prevent any interruptions. At my protest of such a thing, that I didn't want what he was thinking of doing, he simply laughed maniacally and told me that he had to pay well for this investment… That's what I was to him… an investment. It didn't take me long to realize what else that statement entailed. My step-father had been paid for that man to use me in any way he wanted for the night… A whole night, alone in a locked room with another man I barely knew, all because that man wanted a fresh lay to add to his long list of affairs, and I was the easiest one he could get… I never felt so used and cheap in my entire life living there than I had in that moment… And I can never, **ever** get back what that man took from me…" Amazed that he was able to speak with only a shuddering timber that sounded so defeated even to his own ears, Seto swallowed over the lump in his throat to continue but found that now that he had stopped, it was difficult to continue on again. As much as he tried to fight it down, a whimper escaped his trembling lips and his eyelids fluttered in a useless attempt to catch the burning tears before they fell.

Feeling the dampness on his shirt, Joey spoke softly in a comforting manner, "You don't have to continue on now Seto. You've told me more than I needed, or even expected, to hear." Taken by surprise, Seto choked on a sob from the swell of tears that poured from the memories bombarding his mind in onslaught. "One day, somewhere further down the road, you can, and will, tell me whatever else you feel you need to get off your chest. However, for tonight, it is enough that you have told me this much." Joey stated wisely, gently caressing Seto's back, soothing him until his tears subsided nearly a half hour later.

"Feeling better?" Joey asked after the tears had come to a standstill and the sobs quieted to uncharacteristic sniffles coming from the man lying on top of him. "Much, thank you." Seto replied, his voice thick from the renewed misery and memories as well as the sobs that snuck out in a much needed release that he hadn't had a chance to have. Joey simply nodded in response to the sincerity of that statement. Content in the moment, Joey snuggled further down, shifting Seto with him. Without a word further on the matter, they both drifted off silently, content with each other's presence.

Upon awakening, Seto realized two things: one was that it was edging into the late evening and the other was that he was alone on the couch when he distinctly remembered falling asleep with Joey under him. Calling out softly for Joey, Seto was pleased to hear the man call in return from the kitchen. Pulling himself up slowly, Seto registered the migraine edging into his temples as he moved towards the kitchen where the person closest to him was heating up what smelt like raviolis. Beef-a-roni if he wasn't mistaken. At realizing that was what indeed was being prepared, Seto chuckled at such a childish meal.

Hearing his chuckle and catching Seto's eyes on what was in the pot, Joey pouted. "You got a problem with Chef Boyardi?" Seto's eyes shifted briefly to Joey's before once more focusing on the pot. With an exasperated shake of his head, Seto couldn't resist another chuckle. Joey childishly retorted by sticking his tongue out at Seto and turning back to the stove where he, upon sampling a noodle, deemed dinner as done and turned off the stove. Grabbing two bowls from the cupboard above the stove, Joey quickly ladled in a few healthy portions into each before grabbing a fork for them both and walking over to the small table that fit perfectly in the quaint kitchen as Seto grabbed two glasses from the cupboard above the sink that was next to the stove and filled them with apple juice from the fridge. He set one in front of Joey and one on the other side of the table before taking his seat at that side.

"Bon appetite!" Joey said grinned exuberantly as he ate as if expecting the food to jump up and run away at any given moment. Seto sat and ate with his usual grace bred brutally into him for years.

"Joey?" He called softly setting down the cleaned off fork that had not a trace of the sauce the noodles were covered in. Joey looked up, eyes questioning as he shoveled in another fork full. At such an endearment, Seto grinned spotting some sauce that landing on Joey's chin after that last bite. "Thank you… for everything." And he meant it, with every fiber of his being, as he leant over the small square table and licked off the sauce he had spotted earlier with a generous lick, only to be covered with a soft kiss. There was a choking sound from the man he had just showed such affections to, so he leaned back to catch the surprised look on Joey's face that was soon heated with a dusting blush.

Seto quirked a corner of his mouth and quipped one of his favorite teasing lines that he used to throw at Joey all the time in high school just to see how he would react. "Cat got your tongue Puppy?" Joey reddened further slightly, before returning to his usual coloring with a smirk of his own. With a quirked eyebrow at such a reaction, Seto proceeded to take a sip of his juice.

As he did so, Joey made a quip of his own, a sultry look in his eyes as he spoke. "Only if you're the cat who has it." Seto proceeded to choke on his juice, as he was mid-sip when Joey said such a thing. Coughing and dislodging the juice from his windpipe, Seto proceeded to turn a multitude of shades of red before settling on the light rouge that dusted his cheeks. Joey couldn't help but admire how such a look made the man before him look utterly endearing; such an uncharacteristic sight from the man sitting across from him.

Clearing his throat to rid it of the brief soreness choking had caused, Seto cast a quick glance to Joey to judge his reaction of how he himself had reacted and he was surprised to find adoration in the honeyed bronze eyes before him. Seto spoke softly, the light in the kitchen bringing a certain charm to his darkened crystalline eyes.

"I must say out of all the things I've been called in relation to, I don't believe any of those happened to be of feline origin." This quip caused Joey's eyes to sparkle with mirth, a chuckle escaping grinning lips. With the maladroit mood lightened, they fell into easy silence finishing off their bowls, and for Joey, the pot. As Seto began to make his way to the couch to pull out the futon, however he was restrained from doing so by a calloused hand of Joey's that he felt easily through his thin dress shirt.

When Joey saw that he had Seto's attention, he spoke, stepping forward so that he was now beside Seto, "Since I end sleeping with you at the end of the night anyway, just come sleep in my bed, kay? It's a whole lot more comfortable and you know I won't force you into anything." Joey added that last bit as he seen the hesitation enter Seto's cerulean orbs. It took a moment of mental debating back and forth between him and the ever present Seth, before he nodded in agreement and Joey released his arm from his grasp so that Seto could grab his clothes to change in the bathroom as Joey made his own way to the bedroom to change. By the time Joey was done and had reopened the door so that Seto knew it was okay to enter, Seto was stepping out of the bathroom in a plain white t-shirt that fit him in just the right way to show a sculpted chest but left the rest up to the imagination and black cotton pants that clung comfortably, sitting low on his hips. His hands were empty as his work clothes lay in the bathroom's hamper.

Joey swallowed thickly before tearing his gaze away climbing under the light sheet as Seto hesitantly made his way into the room. He trusted Joey not to do anything he didn't want or specifically ask for, however he felt slightly uncomfortable after what had happened in the kitchen over dinner even though he had been the one to instigate it. But with a reassurance from Seth, reminding him that he wouldn't let anything happen, he gently climbed into bed beside Joey, relaxing at the soft feel of the mattress and sheets warmed by the owner of the bed.

"Goodnight Joey." Seto whispered softly not wanting to disturb the man with his back to him if said fellow was already sleeping. It was quiet for such a time that he thought Joey had indeed fallen asleep already and he began to drift off as well. It was when his mind was sinking into obscurity that Seto heard the equally softly whispered words returned and he finally succumbed to the quiet calling of slumber.

In the morning, he awoke peacefully, having not awoken once that night to a nightmare of any sort. In fact, his sleep was, for once, peaceful. As he was slowly brought to the surface of consciousness, he realized he was comfortably snug against a rock hard chest that was by no means ill-fitting or unfamiliar.

He wiggled closer becoming all the more contented until a small moan reached him from than man behind him when he realized what his backside had just wiggled itself snuggly against. What surprised him more was the rigidity of his friend's endowment and took quick note of how established the upright organ was before he could stop himself, Seth was laughing uproariously at his expense as Seto looked over his shoulder to see if the man behind him was awakening from his movements.

As it turned out, molten honey eyes were slowly blinking open, a haze of desire darkening them and, in Seto's mind, making them and the man possessing them, seem all the more libidinous and stirred a certain reaction in Seto's loins as his gaze was caught in that liquid fire burning brightly even in the quickly diminishing haze of sleep.

Seto was quick to gulp when he seen the pure want in those eyes he had adored secretly all of his years since first meeting the man behind him and turned the rest of the way around so that he was completely facing Joey.

However, in doing so, their arousals brushed firmly against one another as they were quite close together. As Joey seemed to realize the situation he was in, his eyes widen fractionally, before shrinking back to the seductive gaze with which they had first opened. Such a reaction caused a fire to burn across Seto's cheeks and down further to his loins. Joey, in seeing his reaction, wrapped his arms more securely around Seto's lithe frame and pulled him so that there wasn't even a fraction of any space between them. Seto had only just registered that action before he found Joey to be leaning in slowly and placing a sweet kiss upon his lips, widening his eyes in surprise as Joey slowly pulled his face no more the a hair's breadth away, a tempting smile upon his lips as he said words Seto had only briefly dreamed of hearing from those lips before him.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

**(**So what'd you guys think?…And aren't I cruel for ending it there? Lolz well, let me know you're thoughts about finally starting a little heat between my fave couple from yugioh. Oh n this is 6 full pages when the notes and recap are taken out and at 14 point font! Exciting isn't it? Sincere thanks to those who have and do review! TOODLES!**)**


	9. A Reward

**Starless Night Chapter 9**

By: IET

(So this is it, I couldn't possibly feel the need to drag this story out anymore than I already have so this is the last chapter. Hope it's worth it and PLEASE REVIEW!))

**Previously:**

Seto was quick to gulp when he seen the pure want in those eyes he had adored secretly all of his years since first meeting the man behind him and turned the rest of the way around so that he was completely facing Joey.

However, in doing so, their arousals brushed firmly against one another as they were quite close together. As Joey seemed to realize the situation he was in, his eyes widen fractionally, before shrinking back to the seductive gaze with which they had first opened. Such a reaction caused a fire to burn across Seto's cheeks and down further to his loins. Joey, in seeing his reaction, wrapped his arms more securely around Seto's lithe frame and pulled him so that there wasn't even a fraction of any space between them. Seto had only just registered that action before he found Joey to be leaning in slowly and placing a sweet kiss upon his lips, widening his eyes in surprise as Joey slowly pulled his face no more the a hair's breadth away, a tempting smile upon his lips as he said words Seto had only briefly dreamed of hearing from those lips before him.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

**Currently:**

Seto gulped at the endearment only partly frightened that now Joey might want something out him he was not yet ready to give up again even after his reassurance from the previous night echoing briefly in his mind no thanks to Seth. Apparently his hesitance brought Joey out of his state of arousal and with a brief clearing of his throat; he loosened his grip on the man in his arms and pulled away.

"Sorry about that Seto. It seems I'm a cuddler in my sleep." Joey got up from the bed leaving Seto lay there slightly dumbfounded at the change in events.

Clearing his throat as well, Seto sat up and replied semi-sheepishly with, "It's alright Joey…" At the awkwardness realized, Joey laughed dispelling it completely. "Don't look so much like a deer caught in headlights over there Seto; I meant what I said last night: I won't force you into anything you don't readily agree to." As he spoke, Joey sat at the edge of the bed closest to Seto's feet and patted them gently in reassurance with his disarming smile in place thus evoking a smile of Seto's own in return.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I could use some grub." Joey said casting a glance at the clock sitting on his night stand showing in brilliant LED lights that it was 10 o'clock. Seto followed his gaze only to have it widen in surprise. 'I have slept comfortably through the night.' He thought in surprise only to have Seth put in his two sense of: *Yeah, there's a first for everything apparently.* It gained a small amused chuckle to which Joey heard and cast his gaze upon Seto.

"I'm glad you laugh more now. It suits you better than glaring and throwing around insults all day." And with that he arose once more from his bed to grab a set of clothes from his dresser and head off into the shower. As Joey bent into his drawers, Seto couldn't help but admire the certain _aspect_ of Joey's body that was in the air as he did so; needless to say, he wasn't the only one in the room with a nice ass.

Standing up straight once more, Joey cast one last glance back at Seto only to realize that his gaze was glued to his lower backside. "Piece of work ain't it?" Joey shot with a knowing smile and a little wiggle before leaving the room and heading into the bathroom for his shower.

With a content sigh, Seto plopped backwards from his upright position to lie back down as it was the weekend and he didn't have work. However he decided that he would make brunch for himself and Joey for a change, so he dragged himself out of bed to get it started.

He decided on French toast and omelettes with sausage and hash browns on the side since he knew Joey took at least a half hour in the shower and he had the time for it. The first thing he did was get everything out and set toaster oven Joey had acquired for 350 degrees. Using the mini oven, he placed four of the premade hash browns on the aluminum foil covered rack and closed it setting the timer for ten minutes. Taking the eggs now he got out a red pepper and chopped it along with small bits of ham and cheese and whisked it into the bowl of the egg and milk mixture. Into the skillet the mixture went until it coated the greased bottom of the pan. Once one side of the omelette was done he folded it in half and flipped it so that the inside would cook in a way that would seal both sides together. Once one was done he checked the hash browns when the buzzer went off and set them on the set out plates. He then continued onto the other omelette and then the French toast.

It was when he was finished with the third piece of toast that he heard the shower turn off and grinned. Finishing up on the fourth slice so that both he and Joey had two slices he started on the sausage throwing into the pan and covering eight pieces. As they fried with his occasional shift of the pan so they wouldn't burn, he went into the fridge for the syrup and ketchup; something he personally couldn't live without on his omelette. There was a clearing of a throat behind him as he was bent over and as he stood up and closed the door behind him as he turned towards the voice, he grinned.

"I guess it was your turn to appreciate the view?" Seto asked his smile shifting into a smirk at he went back to the stove with the condiments, setting them onto the counter beside the stove and in between the two plates he had so delicately prepared.

"And enjoyed every minute of it…" Joey said as he watched Seto take the sausage that was now done and put it on the already crowded plates. Turning off the stove, Seto grabbed the plates, having one in hand and one precariously set on his arm while he grabbed the condiments with his other hand, and turned to face Joey fully only to have his breath catch at the view before him. Joey in all his brawny glory was still slightly damp from his shower and in only in low-riding sweats. And it appeared that they were the only thing he was wearing.

'How hadn't I noticed that those were the only thing he grabbed?' Seto thought as a blush skittered across his face. Joey just smiled and made way for Seto as he carefully made his way to the table and set everything down when Seth decided to put his in put into his thoughts. *It's because your eyes were glued to his backside the entire time.* This cause Seto's settling blush to rise once more, and this time Joey didn't let making a comment pass him by.

"You seem to be blushing an awful lot over there, Seto. Why ever would that be?" Joey said drawing Seto's eyes once more to him. It was at that time that a few drops of water dripped from Joey's hair and drifted swiftly down the toned bronzed expanse of his abdominals and lower into the "v" of his hips. Seto gulped and dragged his eyes back up to Joey's where that hazy look was just barely hidden within the depths of the honey brown eyes.

"This looks awesome. Let's eat!" Never had such a phrase sounded more enticing to Seto before as his seemingly permanent blush deepened, rising a chuckle out of Joey as he tucked into his full plate.

As the embarrassment passed, a conversation gradually rose between the two males who ate pleasantly. Never before had Seto felt quite so liberated talking to one person, even though the topics were average for any other person; but then he wasn't the average day run-of-the-mill person, he was Seto Kaiba and this was an abnormity for him.

With a content sigh from both sides of the table, eyes rose and met before Seto cast his aside before rising them once more to meet the eyes he sought comfort in last night and now he needed to know something that was desperately clawing its way out of him.

"Joey?" A questioning "hmmm" was his answer. "What are we to each other?" This caused the man across from him to splutter a bit before regaining what little composure he had when dealing with such delicate matters; and with Seto he knew this was most certainly a delicate matter.

"Well that depends really…" He trailed off but at Seto's questioning look he decided it best to continue instead of attempting to change topics now. "It depends on what you want Seto. By no means would I be adverse to a relationship with you, as I would think by now I would have proven. But you need to decide if you feel the same as well." Joey finished, standing up grabbing the other man's plate as well, rinsing them off of any condiments and set them down in the sink to be properly taken care of later. Again he approached the table only this time he headed towards where the blue-eyed man was sitting deep in thought. "Joey?" At his name, Joey paused by Seto's chair looking down into the eyes of the man he'd come to adore these past couple of months since that car accident. Staring down into those hooded eyes only made him lean in closer than was truly necessary in order to hear the man.

The blue-eyes didn't startle like they normally would have months ago instead the man they belonged to leaned closer to the face presented before him. As their eyes drifted closed, their breaths seemed to intertwine until they became one solid breath.

The moment of a kiss however was interrupted by a persistent knock at the door. Pulling back upright Joey seemed to growl in annoyance, stomping over to the door leaving the blushing brunette at the table to think of what had almost just happened. The fevered whispers at the door however soon drew his attention and he slowly made his way to the living area where he seen Joey standing with the door slightly ajar appearing none too happy at the appearance of whomever was on the other side. However one thing Joey said stuck in his mind.

"I toldja already, I bin outta that business since before I even graduated." The fact that his old slang was present let Seto that the person was distressing him, so he took the initiative of setting a calming hand on Joey's shoulder only to have it simply brushed off and an irritated look of disapproval shot at him by the man he had almost had an intimate moment with. It was enough for Seto to shrink back away from the door and sit himself on the couch.

That look had been all too familiar to him growing up as he did with a man like Gozuboro. It was not one he had wished to received again…_ ever_…The fact that it came from Joey sent a shiver of cold dread shoot through as he wondered if there were more similarities that he should be aware of before he committed himself to a relationship with the man at the door. Seth tried to convince him otherwise, but the words fell dully as the door was closed harder than necessary in irritation by the blonde man he adored.

Sighing in irritation, Joey ran a hand through his messy hair and turned around to face the one he had so carelessly dismissed; Seto had only been meaning to help after all and Joey had returned the favor by giving him the cold shoulder. Needless to say, Joey felt like an ass and it was only made worse when he seen the mess of a man he had made that sitting on the couch. Seto was nothing more than a quivering mess, his face haunted by something Joey could only imagine. But judging from the scars he had felt through the thin shirt Seto wore every night and the ones he had seen for himself, it was no wonder why his coldness set Seto off into a downward spiral.

"Seto?" he called gently and it physically hurt him to see the aforementioned man flinch away from his approach. Sitting down on the couch with a heavy sigh and heart, Joey gradually coaxed Seto out of his withdrawn mind and back into the present. When Seto was no longer looking at him with the haunted hurt look, only then did he let himself smile in relief. "I'm sorry, Seto, for scaring you away like that, but believe me when I say it was better than you facing that monster one my doorstep, alright?" He could tell that Seto didn't quite understand but nor did he want to pry and for that Joey was thankful because that was a discussion he did no want to have at the moment.

Staring into his eyes, Seto seemed to realize all of this and simply dismissed it with his small smile that let Joey know he forgave him. It made Joey beam, and stand with enthusiasm as he asked "So what are we up for today, my dear Seto?" At Joey's charming grin and words, Seto grinned truly before it turned sly, causing Joe to raise a questioning brow. Standing up beside him, Seto leaned in towards Joey, his hand on his shoulder and mouth close enough to lick the shell of Joey's ear should he choose to. With this close proximity, Seto decided to speak his words of effrontery.

"I believe staying inside would be the best choice for us." Seto whispered huskily into the ear before him, squeezing the shoulder holding himself up in a coaxing manner as he slowly drew away to see the astonishment upon Joe's countenance. He laughed outright at the expression snapping Joe out of his daze and causing him to stare at the audacity Seto had to laugh at him.

"Why you conniving little vixen!" Joey gasped reaching quickly for Seto only to find him out of reach before he had gotten any closer. "Oh? So you want to make a game of this do you? Fine by me then, let's play!" At Seto's childish giggle that strangely suited him rather well, Joey took off after him in the small apartment. For every time Joey thought he had had a good hold on him, Seto had managed to slip out of his grip but not before letting his hands slip teasingly over Joey's exposed flesh and sometimes even the none exposed flesh. Seto was having far too much fun with the game of cat and mouse that he had initiated. Well Joey was sure that he would capture and pin that mouse even if it took all day.

It didn't take all day as he thought it would, but it certainly took the better part of the two hours Joey had spent chasing Seto all over the apartment. How he had managed the for two hours, Joey will never know but it was certainly one of the most exciting chases he had ever taken a part in. Looking down at the man pinned securely under him on his bed, Joey couldn't help the approval he felt at having the man under him; and that's when Seto decided to wiggle to test Joey's hold on the wrists he had pinned. In doing so he cause their members to meet enticingly, drawing a sharp gasp of surprise out of Joey. That let Seto have enough leverage to slip out of his grasp and out from under Joey causing him to release a growl so primal it was Seto's turn to be shocked; and since he hadn't made it all the way off the bed before the growl was released he was once more pinned under the bronzed Adonis of a man.

His gaze was captured with the hazy honey amber eyes above him filled with a basic primal want that filled the body above him, or at the very least the upright organ now so firmly pressed against his own that Seto couldn't help but release a moan that seemed to bring Joey enough out of his haze to realize what he was doing but he didn't move. Looking into Seto's eyes, Joey asked huskily, "Seto…I know that you know where this is headed and I need you to decide if you're ready for it. I realize you only just told me about that part of you past so I desperately don't want to cross those boundaries, but I need you to tell me now or I'm not sure if I can stop…" Seeing Joey's so open and honest he decided to let down his walls and let Joey see for himself his own arousal.

"I don't want you to stop Joey…" The whisper was hushed and filled with as many feeling as were dancing around in Seto's eyes and it made Joey smile. "Good." And without another word he crashed their lips together, making up for the kiss that got interrupted earlier and so much more.

Breaking apart to catch their breaths, their eyes remained locked and open to each other. Losing themselves in each others eyes was the easiest most fulfilling and comforting thing they had a chance to experience, especially Seto as he was stretched and brought to his limit only for Joey to pull him back from tipping over the edge of ecstasy in a teasing but pleasing manner. Pulling the lube from his bedside table, Joey was quick but efficient to apply it as he stretched Seto and then prepared himself.

"Ready Seto, this may sting a little?" Seto just gave him a look that asked him if he was crazy, and Joey just shook his head and slowly pushed himself in until he was fully submerged in the tight heat of his now lover. With a wiggle of the hips under him, urging him to continue. Joey withdrew before fully submerging himself again. It with a sharp cry that he was met with, one of pure excitement and ecstasy. Again Joey repeated this upon realizing what he had found. The closer he brought them to their climaxes the faster he moved and the more ragged they breathed until they couldn't hold it any longer. As the tight walls clamped down harshly on his engorged member, Joey slammed into Seto one last time before exploding into oblivion.

With a sigh they collapsed together in a sticky sweaty heap. Both were content, even as they realized that they had much to learn about one another but it was with excitement that they took on the challenge of learning each other's in's and out's. No longer did Seto hear that whisper in his head that he had become accustomed to as after that day Seth had deemed it his time to go and leave Seto with the peace he had struggled for and acquired but not without deciding that Seto and Joey needed a reward for finally finding each other. And it was with the decision that the greatest anomaly of their lives was brought to them through some unknown means. The child was an anomaly because it had both Joey's and Seto's DNA. It was a little boy with Seto's blue eyes and the fairest hair either one of them had ever seen. This would be their son, their one and only child they would ever have the chance of getting with both their DNA's. He was something they both loved unconditionally and without reason.

And that was how Mokuba returned to find them. His brother was happy finally after his many years of being tortured and Joey was the source of this. That was until he noticed the small bundle tucked closely to his brother's chest and he was told that he was an Uncle now. Now the question of the year running through his mind was: What the HELL?


End file.
